transcriptfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing World of Gumball: The Disappeared
ok, this is my poster of my fan fiction episode of The Amazing World of Dallas in which is called, "The Nothing. In this episode, Gumball is all alone in Elmore where he's looking for his Friends and Family. Gumball feels lonely He Called called himself "Lonely Boy"' So, upset at all this fortune, Gumball decides to pack up and leave Elmore and goes to 1968 to Save Martin Luther King Jr.'s Life with a Time machine while Nicole, Richard, Darwin, Anais, along with Penny, and Gumball's friends of Elmore junior high try to find him. This episode will be written as a fan-fiction by yours truly and it will be coming out soon in 2013. Transcripts Dallas: No you problem Gumball: Hey Guys Ca- Stapy: Nothing Can Stopping Dallas: Lets see to Album Dan: hey no album Darwin: no questi Homer Simpson: You must today is.................................. Maggie: Suck Suck Homer Simpson: Will be today ever! (Flashback to S1E023) Dallas: You can it winner. Dan: Created must by AOS but nothing every one last time. Homer Simpson: OK Lets to remember to eat donut Dallas: Yeah OK (AGK Laughing) Daniel: Hey nonesense that mean nothing Dan: ITS KRUSTY THE CLOWN Krusty: Hey no without you. i gonna be with you dont you think (Krusty Intro Playing) Krusty: Krusty National Celebrate Television of Sequence. Dan: Guys stop that mean the notto be explode Homer: Hey apu Apu: What the? Homer: How you what donuts Apu: OK and by $1000000 dollars Apu: Thank you Homer Simpson: Hey Donut Dallas: MMMM Donuts (Bart Cowabunga in AGK) Swerty: Hey nothing gumball and darwin Homer Simpson: OK Gumball: Shut up Rejoining Special in Commercial Show. Dan: Dude that mean that nothing Bart Simpson: Cool. Hey stop nothing dudes. Gumball: Hey guys look it nothing AGK: Why did nothing me. Dallas: Lets go eats some burger AGK: Okay Dallas: HOMIE Homer Simpson: What? It Burgers MMMMM Burgers AGK: Why did do that special last one that mean dude that burger what mean that again Dallas: Lets see 3 2 1 eat! (All Burger eats) AGK: MMM (Opening door) Dallas: Lisa Simpson Lisa: It nothing dude Dallas: LOOK THERE! Lisa: Wait One Fest Lets him by AGK Dallas: OK! Lets go (AGK catching Lisa) AGK: Why did do that nothing eat some burger (Laughing) Homer: DOH! Narrator: Lets him by translated national commercial break in since 2013. Homer: Buy with Duff Beer in since june 2011. Dallas: Hey look beer in since 2011 Narrator: This is TV7 Channel Public Television Sevens. Darwin: Wait that TV7 Channel 16 in since 2000. Foldy: Hey wait TV7 (All TV7 Everybody) Mr Krabs: TV7! (Everyone last one TV7 Cover) Homer: Hey wait what TV7? Dan & Daniel: Wait TV7 (Dan & Daniel & Chris & Foldy & Nurp Naut & Footi & Stapy & Dallas Cubit say MAX) Maxium Dudes: Hey look it sky its nixel fly. Nixel: nix nix nix nix nix nix nix Orbitons: Welcome to Mixels Land Dallas: Hey come on look guys that be rejoin to the show! Dan: Wait the it show (Bart & Lisa & Dallas Cubit say MIX) Nixels: nix nix nix nix nix Krader: Stop the mean that you! Flain: Hey guys look it stay value Krader: Wait the second bar b cube Vulk: Its All: Mixels time! (Dallas & Krader Mix & Flain & Vulk Mix) Dalder: Hey you be $179000 on bar b cubes Flalk: Hey you be $1000001 on icy cubers liquid rainbows Gobba & Homer: Wait on icy rainbows! Flalk: Hey got liquid icy! (Homer turning into Stapy) Dalder: Hey b cubes! (Gobba turning into Lunk) (Laughing) (Intro music with Futebol 2017) Gobba: The Gobba that intro productions Gobba: See find upcoming that mean june 19 2019 Dan: Thank you to the show! @2019 Xilam & JuneTV Studio Category:DeviantArt Transcripts